


Side of the story

by kiry



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *13年旧档一些剧集衍生
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. 317

“你就不能多等一下？”

Hotch说这话的时候一半审问一半开涮，不远处的Rossi和Prentiss也都看出Morgan与这位微热的警官擦出一些暧昧的火花。三人交换一个无奈的眼神，然后主管拍了拍Rossi的肩膀上车，后者在拉开黑色SUV的车门之前向着海洋远方望去。

Hotch继续涮。“你也对晚风的微凉不太习惯了吗？”而Rossi并没有一如既往和他说笑着回嘴，相反年长者很安静，沉默在不同于白天燥热的冷淡空气里绽开。

良久他才开口：“Aaron…”语气间颇为犹豫，Hotch甚至听出他的喉咙在发紧，“在你我交往之前，你对同性恋是怎么看的？”

Hotch没有即刻回答。走过路上某座跨海的桥时他驾驶进入辅路，慢慢踩了刹车熄了火，窗户打开一点以至于车辆横行的声音和晚风都能透入车里。“你今天在Steven的父亲面前情绪那样暴躁就是因为这个吗？”他用不赞同的眼神看了看Rossi，但很快柔软下来。“听着Dave，我从来没有后悔或者试图否认过我对你的感情……”

“不，我不是这个意思……”

他叫了一声Dave，Rossi便安静下来，多年的默契使他们懂得何时应该倾听和倾诉。“我从不排斥同性恋，因为爱情是美丽又自由的东西，我们不可能强行丢弃或改写它，它应该呈现出它原本的真实样子。”顿了一下，Hotch看见Rossi的神情少了些不安，多了几分期待，明显是知道他下面要说的话，“我也并不是同性恋（R爷用怀疑的目光看了看他）——至少不会对着所有男人都发情（R爷赞许/满意地点了点头），虽然这令我很惊讶，有一阵几乎颠覆了我的宗教信仰，不过我最终接受了它，而它依旧是这个世界上最动人的事物。”

音响里忽然想起了淡淡地女声唱着“This is love”的不知名曲。Hotch清了清嗓子，Rossi打赌他的脸颊在微微发红，这令人心动的晕色绝不是路灯的杰作——“I love you…这你一直都知道的。”他忽然略显沮丧的垂下了头，无奈甜言蜜语出于这张紧闭的嘴唇就像是枯死岸上的鱼一样干巴巴。他不确定这些只言片语能稍稍起到安抚的作用——

可Rossi凑近他，贴上沾染夜色的嘴唇给了他一个吻。那个吻有点生涩，年长者在他的嘴唇上滑了两三圈迟迟不肯进入像是等待他的确认，于是Hotch轻轻咬住了对方的下嘴唇，两下。他听见Rossi叫着他的名字：“Aaron…I love you too.”他满意地眨眨眼，看来奏效了。

然后他们交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。

结束这个吻的时候Hotch恢复成一张扑克脸，虽然唇边轻微的喘息声还未褪去。“那么你呢？你是怎么想的？”他看向Rossi，后者也变回了微笑的normal face。

“我？”Rossi挑眉，“FBI的办公室恋爱禁止条例都没能击退我，这难道不是真爱吗？”Hotch没忍住噗地一声，没笑出来只是抖了一会儿肩膀，“我从一开始就知道这是个禁区，为此可能会饱受世人冷漠鄙夷的眼光，我们的婚礼也许得不到祝福，也不会有所谓‘爱的结晶‘…”他忽然抓住自己的脸扯了扯，“你看，This is an I don’t care face。”他说，解开安全带过去抱紧了那人。“有的时候爱情不是一切，可是更多时候它就是。”

Fin.


	2. 722

Hotch对team使了一个“随他去”的眼神，声音很柔和：“明天见吧。”

Rossi回以微笑。“回见。”

然后去联邦监狱领取一份特殊而沉重的生日礼物。Rossi清楚他到死都不可能给所有被害人的家庭一个完整的交待。两年前从这一切开始的时候Morgan就试图劝阻他，准备敲开他办公室门的手被主管轻轻握住。Rossi正顶着睡意迷迷糊糊地写报告，他的眼睛快要睁不开了，但这并不代表他听不到外面的对话。

“…Hey Hotch,你确定他没事吗？”Morgan压低了声音，他猜他们不想让他听见。

随后是Hotch不加犹豫的肯定：“他是David·Rossi。“透过百叶窗看到那人的目光微微向这里飘来，Rossi没能忍住一个微笑，他得承认有时候mom和kid都相当可爱，大多数时候。

下一站是Aarin·Holly的家，当地警方恨不得把Yates提到的那棵树挖了个底朝天才发现一具森森的白骨。纸片名单收在文件夹里不忍心翻出来看第二次——那个名字多像Aaron。

“请节哀。”他递给泪眼模糊的Holly先生和太太一块手帕。然后看着家人们痛苦的泪水，Rossi突然没来由地想到，如果有一天Aaron·Hotchner失踪四五年然后死去，谁来通知他的死亡消息——这真是个不好笑的玩笑。

终点站：回到BAU。把名单再次、一如既往地锁在柜子里。他觉得心情稍微轻松些，正打算是否应该倒一杯威士忌给自己小小庆祝一下，却听到轻轻的脚步声向这边走来，止步门边，“咚咚咚”叩三声办公室的门。他不用回头，因为清楚地知道那人是谁。

“Dave，我们接到了新的案子…”主管看见他手中握着那瓶威士忌，挑眉，“…当然你愿意自己喝一杯的话，”他加重了“自己”这个词，“我可以派一架直升机跟在我们后面——我是说除你之外的其他人。”

Rossi只能无奈地放下酒和酒杯，顺便幽怨地瞪了他一眼。“十五年前的你可比现在可爱多了，honey。”称呼叫出口的时候他没错过扑克脸上来不及掩去的笑意，Hotch揶揄着回应他：“你也比那时候更像进化完全的人类，Rose。”

-

1997年的旧金山，“子宫杀手”终于再度浮出水面。荒郊野外的某个树林里，还有两具血肉模糊的尸体——真是不怎么浪漫的初见，并且Rossi确定这位新人探员看起来有一点紧张。（因为他一直飞快地讲述着现场的发现和自己的调查，像连珠炮一样。）他实在没忍心打断，甚至觉得那人有一点可爱。

“你真是做了很多功课啊，Agent。”他毫不吝惜的夸赞道，“And，excume me，你刚才语速太快了以至于我还没听清你的名字。”他脸不红心不跳地撒了个谎，“不重来一遍吗？包括寒暄。”

年轻人终于不能强装冷静了，Rossi觉得他知道自己在欺负他。“Good morning…I mean evening。我是SA Aaron·Honer…”这个可怜的孩子在一句话中同时出了两个错误，年长者看着那副巴不得咬掉舌头的懊恼样子，越发越觉得有趣。

“Good evening，Agent Honey。”他一脸无辜地寒暄道。

估计那个年轻人的扑克脸就是在那时养成的——他看见Honey发绿的脸，青筋还在太阳穴跳动。随后清晰、流利地用英文说道：“更正一下，是Aaron·Hotchner，agent Rose。”

他愣了一下——然后两个人噗地相视而笑。

-

他们向会议室走去，Rossi隐约感觉到不太对：黑漆漆的一片，屏幕不亮灯也没有开。Hotch始终把目光聚集在卷宗上，偶尔短暂地瞥向他。这一定有什么不对。但是他也只能走在主管前面推开那扇门，免得后者专心致志地撞到玻璃上。

PONG——的一声。他意识到这是派对上彩带喷发而出时的爆裂声，紧接着灯火通明，突如其来的明亮令他的眼睛感到不适。视野清晰后，他看到Reid，Morgan，JJ，Garcia，Prentiss和Hotch的笑脸。他们身后还有一看就知道是匆匆挂上去的“Happy birthday to daddy”的横幅，因为右上角歪歪扭扭地垂下来一点。

“Welcome back daddy。“Garcia甜蜜地笑着说。接着是team的其他人，轮流给还没缓过神的可怜父亲一个拥抱。轮到Hotch的时候Rossi终于忍不住大呼小叫起来：“Stop——你们在干吗？我的年龄还没老到做你们的dad。…God，但愿收拾这个烂摊子的人不是我。”

“Hey，享用完mom的怀抱再发牢骚吧，你这人生赢家。”Morgan乐不可支地瞅着他。Rossi伸手时犹豫了一下，这个空当Hotch已经搂住他的脖子——他注意到这并不是那人拥抱别人（朋友，同事）时的方式，这个拥抱很亲昵，甚至应该说是亲密。果然在他回抱那人的时候，JJ带头鼓起掌而Prentiss愉快地吹了声口哨。

“So，给我个解释吧。”结束了这个拥抱Rossi以威胁的眼神看向唯一比较老实的小天才，对方露出善意的微笑：“Eh，我们只是想在你的生日给你一点甜美的东西，而不总是围绕着那张阴暗的名单…放松就好…daddy…”Reid用细如蚊的声音叫了他一声，马上就被Morgan揽过肩膀大声笑起来说着，你没必要害羞，BAU的小儿子。

Kids又笑闹成一团。Rossi趁机悄悄拽了Hotch的衣袖问他：“你的主意？”主管从那双眼睛中看出一点欣慰，一点无奈，更多的是温柔。他轻轻点了点头，然后叫了一声“Dave”。

“Happy birthday。”

周围慢慢静下来，Rossi打赌他的team的十只眼睛一定不怀好意地盯着这边。But who care？他拉过Aaron的手，然后吻在了微微扬起的嘴唇上。

“Thanks，honey。”

Fin.


	3. 713

“Hey dears——夏天快乐——”

Garcia捧出她宝贝一样的红罐汽水时Rossi和Hotch对视了一下，眼里都是笑意三分。这应该是一家人其乐融融的时候，只可惜主管公务在身，只得匆匆回到办公室继续和七七八八的政府机关交涉。

Prentiss首当其冲，接过一罐好奇道：“这什么…胡椒味汽水吗？”

Reid犹豫了一下还是打开一罐，当然他还有比喝饮料更重要的事。黑发女人见他开口一副追悔莫及的样子但显然也来不及：“Dr.Pepper虽然是胡椒的名字却并不是胡椒味，相反它有一种奇异的杏仁口感，也有一部分人认为那是止咳糖浆的味道，比如我。”仿佛为了不让别人打断他一般，Reid飞快地抿了一口继续道，“Dr.Pepper是美国七喜公司生产的一种焦糖碳酸饮料，该公司作为吉百利史威士公司的一个分支，坐落于德克萨斯州达拉斯市区。达拉斯市区的人口总数…”

JJ取过一罐冰一下他的脸颊才使得小天才安静下来。Garcia又转过来对着剩下的人，Morgan很乐意地拿走属于他的（上面写着“送给我家男孩”的便签）那一罐，Rossi随后也取走倒数第二罐。现在还剩Hotch的那份孤零零地站在托盘上。

他们开始瞎侃。女士们从今夏的流行色谈到烘焙甜点的诀窍，男士们（其实只有Reid和Morgan）的话题先是女人，然后慢慢掺入女士们的聊天中。Rossi喝着清甜的汽水安静地看着他们，然后目光就落在了红色的罐子上。

他一定是看的有点出神了。不然JJ不会善意地打趣道：“看来我们需要对你新的，呃，恋物癖侧写一下了？”Rossi微笑起来，金发的侧写师从他的眼中看到了一些类似怀念和憧憬的东西。“嗯，想起了过去的一些——Derek——离托盘远一点！剩下那听是我家Aaron的不许动！“他扣住打算偷喝第二听饮料的联邦探员的手，脸上的笑容更加明显。而JJ一副“愿听其详“的样子使他决定把这个以往”说来话长“的故事给kids们讲一讲——

“Once upon a time，“他以童话通用的开头娓娓道来。“在美丽的旧金山，准确地说那是1997年的旧金山……”

*

Hotch在拨通了第七个电话应付一番后终于扬眉吐气。他感觉嗓子有些发痒，干燥得难受。这时他想起外面还有剩着他的一听Dr.Pepper，想到这里面瘫微微一笑，是时候重温一下十五年前的味道了——而当他不经意扫过百叶窗外看到team窃笑着不怀好意地盯着他的办公室，Hotch心里就应该是别一番感受了。

…WTF？

扑克脸暗自咒骂了一句，可恶的是他什么都听不见。但愿不是像上次那样谈论他“多长时间眨一次眼“这种无聊又充满恶意的问题。他稍微考虑了一下，随即装作若无其事地走出独间，果然嘻嘻笑笑的一群人立马噤声，装模作样地聊起了Strauss最近多么多么温和的屁话（抱歉我真的无意黑您）。Hotch越过Prentiss调笑的目光和Garcia僵硬的微笑，朝Rossi的方向瞪了一眼，后者无辜地摊摊手。

鬼才信他跟刚才那一幕没关系。他思索着，然后佯装离开办公室——实则躲在玻璃门旁小心翼翼地留了只耳朵。

“…天哪sir要是知道我们知道他…Hotch会杀了我的。“Garcia的声音。

“那你还想听故事吗，Penelope？“Rossi。讲故事？他不解地挑眉。然后便听见年长者低沉的声音继续说：“那年夏天很热，BAU还不像现在这样优待，我们甚至连个像样的办公室都没有…”

*

他们的办公处富有拘束感。两张办公桌给五个人用，当地警方也不会联系好像样的居住所，以至于Rossi抱怨个不停的第一个夜晚是和这位年轻探员一起度过的。晚上他们就睡在车里，狭小的车厢使他们不得不蜷缩起双腿才能勉强躺下。

Rossi睡不着因为他认床，再来那座位实在硌得难受。于是他小心地回身看了看那位Aaron·Hotchner，对方似乎因为太过劳累香甜地睡着了。他没有呼噜或者磨牙的恶习（Rossi非常中意），安静的呼吸和胸前平稳的起伏表明他的睡眠很安稳。静静看了他一会儿倦意慢慢袭来，年长者想着自己是不是也该好好睡一觉的时候，被后座那阵突如其来的急促呼吸声打断了。

大概是噩梦。年轻人蹙眉，额前滑过几滴冷汗，双臂紧紧抱住自己的身体。Rossi试着晃了他几下也不见他有醒过来的意思，只是那喘息更加深切真实。

“——我发觉他那时脆弱得像个孩子…他倒也还是个孩子。估计是白天那两句腐烂尸体吓着他了。”

Morgan一脸不可置信地看着Rossi。“Stop——你说他吓坏了？你说，那个Hotchner，吓坏了？“巧克力帅哥用一种“让我相信此事还不如让我听Reid长篇大论一小时”的语气。JJ则是拽了拽他的手臂，小声说：“他还是个孩子，一个新手。谁都有那样的时候。”

Prentiss和Garcia交换一个眼神，这两位姑娘显然对之后的发展更感兴趣。“So what？你用一罐Dr.Pepper浇醒他然后对他说‘宝贝别怕’了吗？”黑发姑娘举手表示她迫不及待想知道后文，Rossi冲她一笑，比了个“稍安勿躁”的手势。

“下面到了secret time。相信我，Aaron还不知道我对他做了什么…”

眼瞅Hotch的梦魇越来越深，并且睡美人沉迷其中久唤不醒，Rossi忍不住翻过身体，凑近他，然后轻轻吻在年轻人耳垂上。带着十万分的虔诚，他缓慢地几次亲吻那人的耳朵，洗脑般劝诱道“It’s time to sleep，baby。”

充满魔力的咒语不知道念了多少次，总归是奏效了。Hotch渐渐舒开了眉，在夜色中昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。

“Oh god——然后你就把那个可怜的孩子…这是犯罪！性侵犯！Oh god…”Garcia浑浑噩噩地嘟囔着，很快被Rossi恶狠狠敲了个爆栗。“你该庆幸没有和一个性罪犯共事这么久…我可是君子一枚。”年长者信誓旦旦地举起右拳发誓他没在那个晚上做任何过分的事。

Reid扬起脖子喝完了最后一口汽水，然后插嘴：“实际上Hotch那时候已经成年并且本人毫无意识，所以比起性侵犯，这个更贴近，呃，奸——”

JJ微笑着阻断了小孩即将出口的necrophilia（奸尸）这个词和Rossi杀人般的目光。“那么然后呢？”

Then？

躲在门外暗自倾（偷）听的Hotch挑了挑眉，脸上并没有露出惊讶的神色。他没有告诉过任何人那个晚上——他其实是醒着的。这一事实。他隐约看到两具血淋淋的尸体用力掐着他的脖子，觉得自己慢慢喘不过气快要窒息了。

好在最后爱丽丝没有迷失在梦境里。耳朵上轻柔的触感和温暖包围了他，一下又一下轻轻的触碰，像在叩着他的心墙，试探性进入，感受到他的颤抖似乎轻了一些，便及时止住。Hotch迷迷糊糊想要睁开眼睛，奈何睡意袭来，难得心安，便随他去了。

而第二天，那个与他挤在同一辆车里的长官还没醒来时，他终于反应过来昨天……Dear god。年轻人万分头疼以至于深深扶额叹息，却又不经意、下意识地向那温暖的来源瞥了瞥。

然后露出一个他自己都没能察觉的微笑。

“Then？然后就没有什么然后了——我听见早间时段的新闻醒过来的时候小伙子已经打起精神准备工作了。哦对了，”Rossi忽而想起什么，“他向我问早，说‘Morning，Dave‘。我都没想到他居然那么…”

“——暧昧地叫你。”Prentiss甜美地补完。“年轻时的小Hotch真浪漫。”

Morgan一脸“你们真肉麻”地摆起手：“我说，你们俩十五年前就开始互称名字为什么现在才好上？我就不信那时候你们俩没点这个意思。”他认真地思考一会儿，仿佛Rossi讲述的不是爱情故事而是推理小说。“而这又跟Dr.Pepper有什么关系？——哦，也许你遇上了当年卖饮料的Carolyn于是扔下我们惹人怜爱的小Hotch…”

“Come on，stop it Derek。”Rossi好气好笑的看着他。“至于Dr.Pepper嘛，算是我和Aaron的一点回忆…”

*

停水和停电，加上“同时”这个条件：七月的某一天就是这样恼人。Hotch的面颊和脖颈上布满细细的汗珠，时不时滚落下来打湿衬衫留下浅浅的汗渍。即便如此他还是努力集中注意力到卷宗上，哪怕手指划过的痕迹微微湿润。

Rossi进门时看到这幅场景，满意地笑起来并且决定给这个好孩子一点奖励。他拍了拍年轻人的手背，后者过于专注几乎惊跳起来，随后被年长者拉到九牛二虎之力腾出来的私人办公室（饱受当地警方白眼）。现在他要只他闭一会儿眼睛来打开所罗门王的宝藏——

冰凉贴上脸颊。Hotch再次吓了一跳（他觉得他像只受惊的兔子）睁开眼，眼前便是他们刚刚享用完毕的红罐汽水。

“Summer’s present。”Rossi把手中的易拉罐凑过去与他碰杯。“Cheers。…然后保密，”神秘兮兮地指了指外面一群以手扇风咒骂不停的警员，他看到年轻人忍俊不禁。“公款，在十公里以外的加油站买的。我顶多被探长黑了两三罐。”

“Cheers。”Hotch撬开拉环。尽管微甜的止咳糖浆味还是不如可口可乐尽人意，他还是心满意足地喝掉了清凉的夏天礼物。接着他们小小地对视了一下——Aaron的眼中似乎闪过一时不由自主地逃避，再次看向他时又恢复了方才的笑意盈盈。

“…Oh Rossi你的爆料真是…geilivale（给力的）。Guys，你们能想象出来Hotch忍俊不禁的微笑吗…好吧只是我不能，”Garcia略感挫败，不过她还是很快打起精神，“还有那——羞涩的逃避？”

Rossi举起双手做无辜状。“我从没说过那是羞涩。”与此同时他的头不经意向门外方向转了转。“那个夏天，我们几乎就是靠着这玩意儿活过来的……”

的确如此。办公室的小角落堆满了易拉罐以至于长官不得不派给年轻人一个卖罐子的任务。“Aaron？”Rossi轻轻唤了他的名字，而他只是盯着手机（话说97年真的装配手机吗…）屏幕一言不发地走神。年长者坐在他的左手边，很容易瞥到屏幕上的名字：Haley。

“Hotch。”Rossi微微提高音量，看到他明显一怔，下一个动作便是飞快把手机揣进兜里，不急不慢回应一声。他想使自己看上去像个没事人，而也就说明他有些隐瞒的东西。这令Rossi感到不舒服。

两人共事快一个月，都对对方相见恨晚。Rossi很欣赏他这样勤奋又聪明的年轻人，并且乐于适当地带一带他。Hotch虽然不明说，他也能从一举一动，一个眼神一句话，看出他对他的亲近和信任。Rossi走过很多地方，谈吐幽默富有表演天赋，两人聊天的时候往往是他论起当年如何与黑手党斗争啊，意大利菜怎么做好吃，Aaron则是静静地听，偶尔附和一两句，看起来无比和谐。

以至于他的第二任妻子——现在是新交的女友，打长途来商议婚事时，Rossi竟然不可置否地犹豫了一下，而眼前却浮现出那个年轻探员的面容。他突然前所未有的心乱，随即提示自己这不是一个好征兆，然后支支吾吾地挂了电话。撂下电话第一时间便想再看看Aaron的脸，他要认真地想一想这种心绪的来源。而走出办公室却看见Hotch也在电话上挂着。

“…嗯。等我回去再说吧…是，我也想你。可是…没什么。工作结束我就会回去。Bye。”

他梗在那里一动不动，什么也没说。

“你对他刚刚动了心，却发现他在跟小女朋友love love bye。”Morgan忍不住用同情的目光看着他。“承认吧，我知道这比911给你的打击还大。”

“插播一条消息。911的时候我退了休并且在意大利生活。”Rossi坦然迎上他的目光。“如果你连那个都觉得911，那我接下来要说的绝对是核弹爆炸级别的——”

*

Hotch整整三天坐立不安。当然他们的案子毫无头绪是其一，偏头痛是其二，其三——有一些细微的、不易察觉的种子在他的心里埋下。

和Rossi在一起很奇妙，压抑的家庭环境让他事事都想自己搞定，而倔强坚毅的性格导致他不愿意（也不会）被人牵着鼻子走。David·Rossi的出现略微打破十几年来他身上的平衡，年长者意外地契合他的心思，懂得何时适当主导他何时放任他，Hotch得承认他对这种相处方式还挺喜欢的。除此之外便是他烦恼的源头——从未在别人身上感到的——奇异的安定感。

*

门外的主管眨了眨眼，大概能猜出来Rossi所指。然后微微叹息。之前偶然听到过team在闲暇时光眼尖地抓住了他们互称名字的问题。似乎正在讨论连环杀手的问题，Reid机关枪一样吐出一大串熟悉的陌生的名字，突然话锋一转，语气疑惑地问道：“说到名字——你们不觉得Rossi对Hotch的称呼…非常奇怪吗？“他回想了一下，“Hotch不论公开还是私下都称他‘Dave‘，而Rossi似乎不想让他听见‘Aaron’这个称呼。他在Hotch面前叫他的姓氏，却能对着我们肆无忌惮地叫他的名字。”

他们曾经质问Rossi，现在他把问题放在这段“说来话长”的故事里。

“速速从实招来。”JJ笑着说。

Rossi回忆起来。他的脸上闪过疼痛和温柔的表情。“十五年前，hah？Aaron和我都刚刚定下婚约。我可没有他那么专情，”他顿了顿，Morgan注意到Rossi做出了想要逃避的微反应，但他选择继续说下去，“实不相瞒，我从那时起…就对Aaron有了那种想法。“

不仅仅是kids，门外的Hotch也难免惊讶。于是大家出奇一致没有打断，仔细抓住每一个字。

“我那时还年轻（Reid偷笑了一下），欲望和野心都很强，我为了稳住BAU的地位马不停蹄地接案子，我和Carolyn离婚，因为我几乎嫁给了工作。每天都会看到各种各样的尸体，于是我越来越…you know，冷漠和麻木。“他边说边摇了摇头，似乎对于早些时候的自己感到无奈，”——直到我遇见这个年轻人。挤在小车里的那个晚上，我忽然想起我第一天来到FBI，几乎和他一样，寝食难安，挥之不去。他就像过去的我…well，比过去的我好得多。顺带一提那个年轻人叫Aaron·Hotchner。“说到最后Rossi轻笑，非常释然。

只是他也许表现得过于明显。当Rossi打开属于这个夏天第十箱Dr.Pepper时Hotch正绷着一张扑克脸向警官要求审讯权。约是不奏效所以他面无表情地回到办公室，非常…郁闷地接过递来的易拉罐。

“Hey，现在你的脸都可以放在好莱坞山上了。像雕塑一样僵硬。“Rossi拍了拍他的脸打趣道。而显然雕塑并不觉得有趣，闷哼了一声保持沉默。

“…Aaron？你不觉得好笑吗？我可要受打击了。”Rossi很不满。他这才淡淡地回了一句：“是你笑话说的不好。”

Rossi当机立断：“那你来说。”

Hotch嘴角开始隐约上扬，他摇了摇头：“等我在回家的路上买一瓶维生素H（humor）再回来讲吧。”深褐色的眼中一晃而过少有的少年顽皮。

“Cute！Smart boy！”Prentiss被Rossi绘声绘色的叙说逗得咯咯地笑。Garcia则是念念有词地说着“我的Hotch不可能这么可爱”，这个可怜的姑娘震惊了。

“名师出高徒。”JJ对于Hotch的幽默感简洁评论道。“难道Hotch的一句话把他此后五十年的幽默感都用掉了？”金发美人像是证明自己的sense of humor一样揶揄着。

“Maybe？”Rossi笑笑。

没人知道门外的Hotch胸口一疼。他想起那时年长者惊讶的神色，然后自然而然地靠近他——被别人所吸引而下意识的靠近。他便忽然浑身僵硬，逃似的避开那只落在他肩膀上的手。

“Hotch？”对方显然略知一二。他注意到这次不是“Aaron”。对，很好。他在心里催眠般说着。

“明天…我会回到L.A的分部。”他的嗓音干巴巴的，“这个案子毫无头绪，留下来也不一定找得到凶手。我的…未婚妻还在那里，而且我在那边还有未完成的工作，我的上司也在拼命催促我…”他忽然意识到自己没必要解释这么多，便住了嘴。

“可我们总得再试一试。”Rossi说。他的话听起来像是挽留。“我很少碰到这么得心应手的工作伙伴，也很少这么中意一个年轻人。”他犹豫了一下还是这么说道。

“不…我要回去。”Hotch把半个身子转过去不让对方看见他不自然的表情，还有快从胸腔里迸发出来的心跳。“我们就此别过吧，agent Rossi。”探员咬了咬嘴唇努力使自己的声音不那么颤抖。

良久，就在他以为过了大半个世纪的时候，Rossi静静开口：“Okay。Go ahead，Aaron。”

“…No Aaron，请别再叫Aaron。请称呼我为…”

*

“Agent Hotch？Hotch？”映入眼帘的是目前的上司Strauss满面困惑。那道不高不低，却精巧得能令所有人听清的分贝把他从十五年前的回忆中拉出来。“你在这干嘛？…BAU还没戒严到需要门卫的地步。”（感觉所有人都在Hotch的幽默感上踩了一脚啊w）

所有人——也就是包括屋里的六位SSA。

Hotch本来还有一点被抓到偷听的心虚，进门后看到那群脸都发白（不包括Morgan）的kids，又隐隐想要发笑。Rossi似乎心知肚明，不仅如此，他甚至走到kids前面拦住他，像把孩子藏在身后应付火冒三丈mom的father。

主管看了一眼年长者身后缩着的Prentiss，意外地没有追问什么。他只是低八度叫了一声“Dave”，然后头也不回地向办公室走去。

“What’s up，honey？”有人及时发挥出他的戏剧天分。

Hotch眯起眼睛，嗓音依旧低低的带着点威胁的意味：“A good story，ah？”说出来却忍不住自己也笑了。Rossi被他发自内心的笑意深深打动，凑过来用嘴唇感受他的笑容。

至于楼下嘛——“Hey我敢用这个月所有的paperwork打赌他们一进办公室就会来个lovelovekiss”“shh小点声你还能听见Hotch嗯嗯的声音”就是另一回事了。

随即两人的话题回到十五年前的故事。Hotch默默低头，面容竟有几分愧色。“Dave——”他犹豫了一下开口道，“我从不知道…你等了我这么久。抱歉，如果我能早点明白的话…”

话语被一个猝不及防的轻吻打断。Rossi浅浅吻了一下他的嘴唇然后抱住他。“你听着Aaron：我从来没后悔我这些年的徘徊和等待，所以你不用为此感到丝毫愧疚。”年长者放开他，而后拉着他的手往沙发上坐去。过程中那对（大小）眼睛始终坚定明亮，于是Hotch决定听他慢慢说下去。

“我反而觉得，现在，我们走到这一步，是无与伦比的选择。正是这些年来我们经历的一切使我们走到一起。“他握紧不再年轻的那双手。“我觉得这才是最重要的，也是最好的结局。”

Hotch没有发出声音。他的回应只是凑过去再一次吻着眼前的人。

*

其实还有一些是Rossi不知道的故事。

Mom回想起来在飞回L.A的头一个晚上，繁星璀璨。脑海里拂过Rossi第一本书里写道把北斗七星连成地图找到七个受害人的案件，无意提到关于“夏季大三角“的三颗星：Deneb、Altair、Vega。年轻探员的手指向天空，寻觅着三颗星星的踪迹。

他不会知道Aaron见到他的前一夜充诉着兴奋和激动，他也一定不会知道十五年前并不是一场单相思。

还有很多事，David·Rossi不会知道，而Aaron·Hotchner也不会告诉。

Fin.


End file.
